Untouched
by Sapphire Encrusted Locket
Summary: Everything's running smoothly at Alice Academy. Enter stage right, Sakura Mikan. What lengths is she willing to go to, to uncover secrets best left untouched? And what lengths will Natsume go to, to KEEP them untouched?


Okay, so… hi! It's been a while, huh? I know I should be updating my other stories but I needed some fresh material. Don't worry, I'll get back to my other stories soon. Hope you enjoy this story for now, please RxR! :)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND I AM IN NO WAY CONNECTED TO THE OWNER.

-Me?-

I stood, rooted to the spot, and stared at my new home. _Alice Academy_. Well, shit. How big does it need to be? Students milled in and out of the wrought iron gates that appeared to be intricately decorated with unusual twists and turns, all leading up to a large 'A' in the centre. A chill ran the length of my spine. I mentally scolded myself for being so pathetic, and strode with false confidence through the throng of teenage students…

…To immediately face-plant the ground. I'm sure my face was hot enough to burn a hole where it connected to the gravel, but I had no time to check as I hauled myself up, brushed myself down and carried on walking as though nothing had happened. But ignoring that deep, muffled giggling was becoming harder by the second. I spun round with whiplash speed, narrowing my eyes at whoever was laughing at me. I froze in my glare, taking in the details of his face. My cheeks reddened further as I became entranced by a pair of azure blue eyes (framed with thick, black lashes) that seemed to shine with amusement. Reluctantly I pulled my eyes from his, and scanned the rest of him. Looking subtly, I realized he was a good foot taller than my 5'5, making me feel like a hobbit. He was muscular, but somehow sort of scrawny. He had a shock of dark blue hair stuffed lazily into a beanie hat, razor-sharp cheekbones, an angular jaw and a pair of full, pale lips. As I drew my eyes back to him I noticed an odd, small black shape directly beneath his right eye. I figured it out to be a star. How odd.

The strange yet undoubtedly handsome boy noticed my staring. At this he smirked, and finally spoke.

"New?" he inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yup!" I chirped, throwing on my naïve façade.

His smirk turned into a genuine smile, and he held his hand out. Naturally, being the socially challenged retard I am, I stood there looking somewhat confused. His smile widened, revealing a set of brilliantly white teeth. Chuckling, he made a shaking motion with his hand. Somewhere at the back of my head a light bulb flickered into action, and I slid my hand into his and shook it.

"Andou. Tsubasa Andou." The boy introduced himself James-Bond style. I smiled my mega-watt smile.

"Sakura. Mikan Sakura." I mimicked him.

"Do you need a guide?" Tsubasa asked me.

"If it's not too much trouble…" I looked up at him through my eyelashes, feigning bashfulness. He shrugged.

"Never too much trouble to help a cute girl." he said, winking at me. I exaggerated an eye roll before responding.

"Take the lead!" I hollered, and he began walking.

"I'll just take you to the main office, then they'll give you a map, your dorm key, directions and school stuff like your timetable. 'Kay?"

I nodded, and asked various insignificant questions about the school, each he replied to as though he was giving answers for a spelling bee.

This kid and I were going to be good friends, that much I could tell. Eventually we reached the main office, and Tsubasa said he had to leave for something then.

"I'll see you around, hey Mikan?" First name terms already?

"Sure thing, Tsubasa-san." I replied still smiling. My face was beginning to ache. As soon as he had walked out the door I let the smile fall from my lips. Acting sure was a pain the derriere. I wasn't paying much attention as the receptionist filled me in on everything Tsubasa had already told me. Once I was finally free of company, I wandered around the Academy aimlessly. Staring straight up at the night sky, twinkling with annoyingly bright stars, the doubts that all New Kids have ran through my mind. Would I fit in? Would there be bitches? Would I look okay? Was I smart enough? Pretty enough? Funny enough? I pushed these thoughts to the very back of my mind, hoping they'd fall down some tiny nook or cranny, and made my way to my dorm.

The walk was longer that I'd expected. Ten minutes? Ten freaking minutes? Jeez, it's like living in a small town.

I walked towards the dorm house door and let myself in with the key, then walked smack bang into the middle of a bitch fight. Frozen with what may have been fear, the dorm key slid from my hand and hit the linoleum floor with an obnoxiously merry jingle. Several head snapped in my direction, others remaining utterly focused on the fight (for this, I was grateful). I managed to catch what must have been the end of the argument.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Boyfriend." An irritatingly high voice snarled. I was shocked at the pure barbarianism of it. I mean, seriously! The girl _snarled!_ Only animals snarl! Well, so I thought. And with that, the animal-girl turned on her heel and walked away, numerous girls trailing after her. To call her an animal was perhaps, a bit off the mark. She may have been animalistic in nature, but in looks she was anything but. She had a tall, skinny frame fit for the runway and long, shining bleach blonde hair that fell to the bottom of her shoulder blades. I bet it never played up on her. I bet it would be too scared! I had only caught a glimpse of her actual face, but from what I did see, she had sharp, aqua blue eyes, a small nose (quite probably like that due to plastic surgery) and pretty features in general.

I was startled by the sound of another girl's voice.

"That Luna bitch is going to _die_!" it hissed. Hissed? What _is_ it with the people here? I turned my head to come face to face with a girl my height, with dark green hair, and even darker green eyes.

"_You!_" she almost shouted.

Eyes that looked like daggers.

Daggers pointed at_ me._


End file.
